Who Knew? a Jonas Brothers Love Story
by RachellovesPeeta
Summary: What happens when the Jonas Brothers have a lull in their careers? They go back to high school, of course! But not as themselves, in disguise... Some girls take a liking to them and they like them back. What'll happen next? Read on to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Hannah's POV)

"Rachel, get up!" I yelled up stairs to Rachel.  
>All I got in return was, "uhhh, nuhh…"<br>"What?"  
>"I said, I know!"<br>I went downstairs to make breakfast. We had to be quick because we were going to be late for the first day of school. Our parents left early for work today, so I had to get Rachel up. Once Rachel was decent, she came downstairs.  
>"What are we having?"<br>"Egg, toast, you know, the usual."  
>We ate our breakfast, Rachel and I brushed our hair and teeth, got in my car and headed over to school. We got out of the car and we went into school.<p>

* * *

><p>(Rachel's POV)<p>

I walked to my locker and Janey was at her locker right next to mine. Janey Novak and I have been best friends forever. I can talk to her about anything! I walk up to my locker, open it, and start talking to Janey."Hey Janey!"  
>"Oh, hey Rach! Whats up?"<br>"Oh, ya know... the sky. you?"  
>"I'm just so excited to be starting another boring year of high school." She said, sarcastically.<br>"Of course you are. So you want to go to the movies with Austin and I after school?"  
>"Sure, I'd love to!"<br>The bell rings which starts another boring year at South High.

* * *

><p>(Hannah's POV)<p>

I walked into school and went up to my locker. Jessie was sitting in front of her locker finishing her summer project. Jessie Nichols is my best friend. She's way smarter than me. She has like 8 honors classes and there aren't even 8 hours in the day. I open my locker and get my stuff. Close it , then sit down next to Jessie.  
>"Hey, Jessie! Whatcha' doin?"<br>"My summer microbiology project."  
>"That sounds fun. So how have you been? I havent seen you."<br>"I was gone all summer. I went to Spain, France and England."  
>"Lucky!"<br>"I know."  
>"Why didn't you take me with you?" I questioned dramatically<br>"It was a lot of money, like 5000 dollars. Sorry!"  
>"Oh, alright."<br>The bell rang signaling my last year at boring South High, where nothing ever happens

* * *

><p>(Rachel's POV)<p>

In the middle of class, I was called to the principals office. Of course, it was nothing bad. The principal just wanted me to give a tour to a new student. I looked at the name on the sheet he gave me. It said her name was Lizzy Holt. I looked up and saw a girl, about my height, brown, curly hair, and blue eyes. I walk up to her and strike up conversation.  
>"Hey, I'm Rachel and I'm going to show you around the school."<br>"Cool, lets go."  
>We walked around. I showed her the cafeteria, the student commons, the school store, and the counselor's office. Then I started asking her questions.<br>"Where did you move here from?"  
>"New Jersey."<br>"Wow, that's far."  
>"Yeah, my dad's job moved us out here."<br>"Oh yeah, that's harsh. Since you're new and you're really nice, would you like to be friends?"  
>"Sure. That'd be awesome!"<br>The bell rang again signaling that it was time for lunch.  
>"C'mon, I want you to meet my other friends."<br>"Ok."  
>We walked in to the lunchroom and went over to my table.<br>"Hey Austin, Janey! This is Lizzy Holt. Lizzy, these are my best friends, Austin Evans and Janey Novak."  
>"Nice to meet you." Janey said, politely.<br>"She just moved here from New Jersey".  
>Janey looked at her excitedly.<br>"That's so cool! I've always wanted to go there!"  
>Then, I had an idea…<p>

"Hey, Austin, can she come to the movies with us tonight?"  
>Lizzy then says, "No, I don't want to be a bother."<br>Austin kindly replies, "No, you won't be. Come with us."  
>"Alright, I will!"<br>I'm so glad this is going so well. I can't wait for the movies tonight. Oh, I have another idea.  
>"Hey Lizzy, want to hang with me and Janey after school?"<br>"Are you kidding? Yeah!"  
>"Great!"<br>We left lunch and we all went to our  
>classes. After school, Janey, Lizzy and I left and walked home. We arrived at my house and my mom stopped us.<br>"Oh, hello, Janey."  
>"Hello Mrs. Neiman."<br>"Well, who's this?"  
>"Mom, this is Lizzy Holt. A new girl at school."<br>"Hello Lizzy. If I can do anything to make you welcome, just ask."  
>"Alright, Mrs. Neiman, thank you."<br>We went upstairs to get ready. About an hour later, Austin came to pick us up. We went to the movies and saw 17 Again.(A.N. Great Movie!) After the movie we all went home and had a good nights rest.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

I got up, ate breakfast, you know... the usual. I arrived at school and for the second time I was called down to the office to do another tour. The principal gave me the paper and the names were Joe and Nick Sullivan. I look up at them. One's really cute! The younger one has brown hair slicked back and he has blue eyes. His face is perfect, not a blemish in sight. He's also kind of buff! I hope he's smart and funny. I'd love to be his girlfriend. What the heck? What am I thinking? I don't know but, I hope to see him later. The older one has brown hair, it's wavy with green eyes to match. He looks to be a junior or a senior. The younger one speaks first.  
>"Hi, I'm Nick."<br>He stuck his hand and I shook it.  
>"I'm Rachel Neiman"<br>The older one waved and said,  
>"and I'm Joe."<br>"Nice to meet you. Ok, how old are you both?"  
>Nick spoke first, "I'm 16 and Joe here is 18."<br>"Cool, let's get started."  
>We walked around like I did yesterday with Lizzy and showed them all there is to see. I asked some questions.<br>"Where are you guys from?"  
>Joe answered, "We're from New Jersey."<br>"Cool. So is my friend Lizzy."  
>Joe said, "Sweet! So, what do we do now?"<br>I reply, "Wait for the bell to ring in three... two... one..."  
>The bell rang for lunch. I took the guys to our lunch table to find Austin, Janey and Lizzy sitting down, eating. I ask Janey to come here and she does.<br>"Hey, Janey, this is Joe and Nick Sullivan." Pointing to guys in front of me.

"Nice to meet you, both!"  
>She asked them to sit with us. While we walk towards the table, I look at Janey and she mouthed "Hotties" I laugh to myself.<p>

I spoke up and said, "Nick, Joe, this is my best friend, Austin Evans. Austin, this is Nick and Joe Sullivan."  
>Austin looked interested.<br>He shakes both of their hands. "Nice to meet both of you."

Nick and Joe smiled. "maybe we could hang out sometime?"

Austin replied,"Sounds good to me!"

I looked over at Lizzy, she wasn't talking.  
>"Oh my god, Lizzy. I'm so sorry. Nick and Joe, this is Lizzy Holt."<br>Nicks face brightened, "Lizzy Holt, did you by any chance live on 479 Lewis Street in Wycoff,

New Jersey?"  
>"Yeah, why?"<br>"I lived on 477 Lewis Street."  
>"Oh my gosh, Nicholas! Is that really you?"<br>She ran up and gave him a hug.  
>"I'd never thought I'd see you again."<br>"Me neither. Why don't we get caught up? After school, my house?"  
>"Sure."<br>I was talking to Joe When that was happening, "Actually, I have an older sister that goes here and shes 18."  
>Joe seemed interested, "What's her name?"<br>"Her name's Hannah. You'll probably see her tomorrow."  
>"Sweet! Nice talking to you, I have to take Nick and head home. Our first day here is on Monday"<br>"Ok, Talk to ya later!"

* * *

><p>(Lizzy's POV)<p>

I can't believe I get to see Nick again! Oh my gosh, it's been so long since I've seen the Jonases (A.N. yeah that's right!). I got a ride with Nick and Joe home.

"Nick, Joe, how has your family been?" I asked.

"Everyone's been doing well. Little Frankie isn't so little anymore."

"Really? Well, last time I saw him he was just learning to walk."

Nick was amazed, "Wow, it's really been that long?"

"Yeah, I know! So, I hear your band took off?"

"Yes, you've heard correct. We have four albums and been on four headlining tours."

Lizzy is surprised, "Really? Geez, I'm not really in the celeb loop!"

We arrived at the Jonas house and Nick and Joe escorted me inside. We went into the kitchen because Joe wanted a snack. He hasn't changed much. Mrs. Jonas was in there, making dinner.

"Hey kids – Well, who's this?"

"Mom, you remember the Holt's back in New Jersey?" Nick asked his mom.

"Yeah, why?"

"This is Lizzy Holt."

Mrs. Jonas stares at me for a couple of seconds. Then comes and hugs me.

"Lizzy! You've gotten so big since I last saw you!"

"So I've heard."

"You can stay for dinner, Liz! We're having spaghetti."

"Thanks Mrs. Jonas!" I said, politely.

"No problem sweetheart."

Nick and I left the kitchen and went into the living room. We sat on the couch and started watching a movie.

"Nick, why the fake last name at school, the clothes, the hair and the eyes ?"

"We have to blend in. Our last names and appearances are too famous"

"oh, so, I see your into Rachel…"

He shook his head, "No I'm not"

I stared him down.

"OK! OK! I like her. What's it to you?"

"Just wanted to know. So, what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think you should ask her out!"

He thought about it for a few minutes. "I think your right! I should ask her out."

I sighed, "When am I ever wrong?"

He gaves me a slight smile, "Oh, shut up!"

I spent a couple hours at the Jonas', had dinner, then went home to bed.

* * *

><p>(Janey's POV)<p>

I walked home with Rachel, like we always do. We walk and talk about the cute guys, Nick and Joe, who had lunch with us. Rachel has a major crush on Nick! They should go out. They'd be cute couple. I can't help but feel jealous, because I sort of like Nick, too. We arrived at Rachel's house and I just walked next door to my house. I went up to my room and sat next to my window. Thank god it's Friday!

* * *

><p>(Rachel's POV)<p>

Janey and I walked home. I'm so glad she lives next door. After we went our separate ways, I went up to my room and went towards my window and I see Janey. I love having our windows face each other. We seriously talk to each other for hours on end.  
>"Hey Janey."<br>"Well hey, stranger. I haven't seen you since... well since two seconds ago."  
>I laughed. Janey is so funny.<br>"I think that Lizzy's stealing your man."  
>"No, her and Nick are just friends."<br>"I don't know, Rachel, she looked like she was coming onto him."  
>"Yeah, sure."<br>My phone started ringing "What I Go to School For". Thats Sara. I haven't talked to her in awhile.  
>"Hey, Janey, I'd better take this."<br>I answer the phone.

Phone Convo:  
>R- Hello?<br>S- Hey Rach, Its Sara.  
>R- Hey Sara. So how is it in New York?<br>S- Same old, you?  
>R- Me, too. Except, I met this really cute new guy at school.<br>S- Oh, tell me more!  
>R- His name is Nick Sullivan. He has brown, curly hair and gorgeous blue eyes<br>S- He sounds cute. Does he have any brothers?  
>R- Yeah, Joe, but he's too young for you.<br>S- Oh, too bad. See you at thankgiving.  
>R- I'll see ya then.<br>S- bye.  
>End Phone Convo<p>

"Sorry Janey, that was Sara."  
>"Oh, when's she coming?"<br>"Thanksgiving."  
>"Gosh, that seems so far away, doesn't it?"<br>"Yeah, it does."  
>Then, my mother's voice came from downstairs.<p>

"Rachel, dinner's ready."  
>"I got to go, Janey. See ya."<br>"See ya, Rach."  
>We both closed our windows and I went downstairs to eat dinner.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

(Hannah's POV)

When I got to school and went to my locker, a guy was standing next to it, a hot guy. I open my locker, get my stuff out and close it. He is the first one to talk.  
>"Hey I'm Joe and I'm new. Can you show me where Calculus is?"<br>"I have that class first. I'm Hannah, by the way. I'll show you. Hey, if you dont mind, will you let me see your schedule?"  
>"Sure."<br>I looked at it. He had almost every single class with me, except for woodshop. I said to him, "We have almost every class together, if you need anymore help during the day."

"That sounds good to me."  
>Then, we walked to first hour. By lunch, we were like best friends, Joe and I. We sat with each other at lunch. I learned that his last name was Sullivan. I told him my last name was Neiman and right away he asked if I had a sister. I said yes and he said that she had given her and her brother a tour of the school yesterday. We had finished lunch and wen to class shortly after.<p>

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed my first installment of "Who Knew?"! Let me know by reviewing if it's any good... I posted this on YouTube and it semmed to get good feedback! More to come... I hope. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's another Chapter... it's been 8 months. Don't worry... I didn't have a baby. ;P Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's POV<em>  
>When I got to school, I got my stuff from my locker and went to find Nick. I found him at his locker, waiting for me.<br>"Hey, Rach."  
>"Hey Nick. How've you been?"<br>"Oh, fine, you?"  
>"Me, too."<br>"Hey Rachel, I've been wanting to ask you something since the moment I saw you."  
>"What is it Nick?"<br>"You wanna go out sometime?"  
><em>Yes! Score! The cute guy asked me out!<em>  
>"Yes, I definitely will. So, what is your first class?"<br>"Geometry".  
>"Let me see your schedule."<br>I looked at it. He has all the same classes as me. Cool!  
>"You have all the same classes as me right down to TV production."<br>"Wow, I didn't know you liked TV production."  
>"You've only known me since Friday."<br>"Yeah, I know."

We walked to Geometry and passed notes in class. One of them said, "Can't wait till our date!" I smiled. We sat together at lunch and talked about ourselves. Nick asked questions about me and I did the same with him.  
>"What's your favorite color?"<br>"Blue."  
>"Same with me, Favorite flavor of ice cream?"<br>"Soft serve vanilla or chocolate."  
>"Mine is cotton candy from Dairy Queen. What's you favorite song?"<br>"Paranoid by the Jonas Brothers"  
>"They're cool I guess. My favorite song is Superstition by Stevie Wonder. What's your favorite baseball team?"<br>"Detroit Tigers"  
>"Yeah, the Yankees could beat them."<br>"Nu-uh. The last game I saw between the Tigers and the Yankees, the Tigers won."  
>"Whatever you say. What's your favorite football team?"<br>"Oo, thats a tough one. Umm... probably the Packers."  
>"Dallas Cowboys are my team, What about your favorite movie?"<br>"Juno, definitely!"  
>"Me too! I love that movie! It's so awesome!"<br>"One question, where are we going for our date?"  
>"Its a surprise."<br>"I love surprises!"  
>"I hope you like it because I like you."<br>"Very cheesy Nicholas."  
>"Oh, you're using my full name. That's cute."<br>"Don't get ahead of yourself, Nicholas."  
>I ran out the door and he ran after me. When he caught me, he grabbed me by the waist and twirled me around. I laughed the whole time. When he let me go, we played tag on the football field. (A.N. imagine to high school sophomores playing tag on the football field :P) We heard the bell ring and walked to our TV production class.<p>

**After School**

I invited Nick over to my house to do our Geometry. We talked a little, too. Of course, my dad gave Nick some trouble. I told him to step off, so he did. We were talking about when the date was going to happen.  
>"When is this date happening?"<br>"Um, I don"t know. How about tomorrow?"  
>"That sounds good. So what do you wanna do now?"<br>"Wanna watch a movie?"  
>"Sure! How about Juno?"<br>"You know it!"  
>I put the DVD in and I sat next to Nick. He put his arm around my waist and I got chills. I put my head on his shoulder. That's how we stayed the rest of the movie. Nick went home at 10 and I went to bed.<p>

**Next day, after school**

I was excited for my date! I had to ask Nick something. I called Nick.  
>Phone Convo:<br>N- Hello?  
>R- Nick. It's Rachel.<br>N- hey Rach. Why'd you call?  
>R- Should I dress casual or formal?<br>N- Formal.  
>R- ok, thanks Nick. See you tonight.<br>N- I can't wait!  
>End Phone Convo<p>

I finally found a cute blue dress with blue plaid heels and my hair curled. Right after I finished curling my hair, the doorbell rang.  
>"I got it!"<br>I opened the door and sure enough, it was Nick.  
>"Wow, you look gorgeous!"<br>"Why, thank you. You don"t look so bad yourself."  
>"Shall we get going?"<br>"We shall."

We head out to his Ford Mustang and he drives to a nice restaurant.  
>"Oh, my gosh, Nick."<br>After I said that, he handed me a white rose.  
>"Wow! Your so awesome, Nick!"<br>"I try"  
>After we finished dinner, we go see a movie. The movie was Prom Night When I was scared, I would bury me face in Nick's chest. He would just stroke my hair and tell me it was gonna be alright. When we were at my house, I stopped in the doorway.<br>"Well, Nick I had a great time."  
>"Wait, don't I get a kiss."<br>I hesitated but then I said, "I don't kiss on the first date."  
>He stepped closer to me, "Well, I don't play by the rules."<br>With that, his lips crashed into mine. We kissed for a couple of seconds and then I told Nick I had to go. I said I'd see him tomorrow.

**Next Morning**  
>I woke up this morning and my phone lit up on my nightstand. I picked it up. It was a text from Nick. I opened my phone and it said…<p>

Txt convo  
>Nick- hey! I had a good time last night.<br>Rachel- me too.  
>Nick- do you need a ride to school?<br>Rachel- sure, what time?  
>Nick- how about 7:45?<br>Rachel- ok, see ya!  
>Nick- see ya!<br>End Txt convo

I wore light blue skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt that had JB symbols all over it, and rainbow converse.(A.N. they actually make those) I heard a honk so I ran downstairs and out the door. I opened the door to Nicks 1962 Mustang and we drove off.

* * *

><p><em>Joe's POV<em>  
>I don't know what to do! I mean I like Hannah, but I don't know if she likes me like that. I don't know! I just don't want to ask her out and have her say no because she doesn't like me. Oh god, What am I going to do? I walk into school and I stop at Hannah's locker.<br>"Hey Hannah Banana!"  
>"hey Danger!"<br>Then, we did our super cool handshake that we made up yesterday. "So, what are you doing?"  
>"Workin on Psychology Homework."<br>I looked at her and said sarcastically, "So much fun!"

She said sarcastically right back, "I know right!"  
>I laughed and right on cue the bell rang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hannah's POV<em>  
>Oh my gosh, what am I going to do?! I think I'm falling for my best friend. Should I ask him out? But what if he doesn't feel the same way? Ughh, This is so confusing! I think I should wait for some signs.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Janey's POV<em>  
>Ughh, I'm so jealous of Rachel! I like Nick! Hes so cute, but now my best friend Rachel's got him. I think I just have to move on and find someone else. A cute guy passed by. I think I found my someone else. "Hey Im Janey Novak! And you are..?"<br>He replied, "Adam Black. Nice to meet you. Hey, you want to go get some lunch?"  
>"sure, I'd love to."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Austin's POV<em>  
>Oh my god! Why do I feel this way? I broke up with her! But why am I jealous of that dirt bag, Nick Sullivan? Why do I suddenly want Rachel back when she's taken? I don't know, but I need to find out.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So many POV changes! sorry! I hope you kept up! Read my other stories if you like Hunger Games... :)<strong>_

_**~RachellovesPeeta**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanksgiving**

_Joe and Hannah are still friends. Neither one of them have asked each other out because they're afraid of ruining their friendship. Nick and Rachel have been going out for three months and on Nick's birthday, Rachel became his girlfriend. The "Sullivan" and Neiman families have grown close and are spending Thanksgiving together. Kevin is coming to L.A. to spend thanksgiving with his family. Sara is coming into town to spend thanksgiving with her friends. I didn't mention that the Neiman's had three daughters. Hannah, Rachel and a little eight year old named Brooke. She's Frankie's age._

* * *

><p>Rachel's POV<p>

Hannah was in the kitchen with mom cooking the thanksgiving dinner, while my sister, Brooke, my dad and I tidyed up the house before the Sullivan's came over. I heard Kevin's coming in from college. I couldn't wait to meet him. I'm interrupted in my thoughts by the doorbell ringing. I opened the door to Sara.

"Hey Sara! I haven't seen you in so long."

I gave her a hug." So, how've you been?"

"I've been fabulous. You?"

"The same, oh by the way, I have a boyfriend now. His family is coming over for dinner tonight."

"oh la la, is it that cute guy you were telling me about? Tell me more!"

"He's just simply… amazing."

"Aww... Where's Bonanza?" _(A.N. nickname for Hannah)_

"She's in the kitchen."

Sara wondered into the kitchen and when I heard screaming, I knew Hannah had seen her. The doorbell rang a second time. I opened the door to Joe, who gave me a hug and walked into the house. He was followed by Mr. Sullivan. Then, Mrs. Sullivan, who was carrying mashed potatoes, following close behind was Frankie, Nick's little brother.

Finally, my boyfriend, Nick, came through the door. He threw his arms around my waist, kissed me sweetly and said,"Hello Beautiful."

"Hey cutie, how's my Nick been?

"He's been fine, I mean, I've been fine, you?"

"Missin' you. Come on in."

He let go of my waist and immediately grabbed my hand. We walked into the kitchen.

Sara looked at me, then at our intertwined fingers, and then back at me. "Is this the cute boy you were talking about?"

"Yeah, this is Nick."

I looked at Nick, smiled, and he smiled back, too. I looked back at Sara, she was about to say something when the doorbell rang yet again.

"I'll get it."

I walked to the door with Nick still holding my hand. I open the door to see a boy, about 21, brown straight hair, green eyes. I assumed he's Kevin Sullivan.

"Hey! You must be Kevin."

I shook his hand with my free hand.

"I'm Rachel."

"Nice to meet my brother's girlfriend, finally."

I laughed and Nick gives his brother a one-arm hug, stressing that he's not going to let go of my hand.

"Let me show you to the kitchen."

We walked into the kitchen and I said, "Kevin's here!"

Joe looked up from what Hannah and him are doing and he ran over to Kevin and gave him a hug.

"I've missed you man." Joe pulled away.

"I've missed your jokes man. I don't laugh much anymore."

Mrs. Sullivan came next, giving her son a hug and a kiss and said," I've missed you so much sweetheart."

"I've missed you too, mom."

Mr. Sullivan walked up to Kevin, gave him a hug also. "I've missed you, son."

"Missed you too, dad."

Frankie ran up to Kevin and hugged his leg.

"Kevin! Are you gonna stay for awhile?"

"Just a week and then I go back to college ok?"

"Ok"

"Hey, did you get that webkinz I sent you?" Kevin said.

"Yes, I play with it everyday."

"Good."

I walked over to Kevin, still holding Nick's hand and introduced him to everyone else. I pointed to everyone and said, "Kevin, this is Hannah, Joe's friend and my sister. This is my little sister Brooke. This is my dad Brandon and my mom Grace. Finally this is my friend, Sara. Everyone this is Kevin."

Kevin responded," Nice to meet everyone."

He walked up to Sara and said...

* * *

><p>Kevin's POV<p>

I rang the doorbell to a house that isn't my own, another family that's friends with mine. It's opened by a light brown-haired girl with bright blue eyes. My brother is attached to her. She brightly spoke up and said, "Hey! You must be Kevin." She shook my hand with her free hand. They must literally be attached to each other. "I'm Rachel."

I reply, "Nice to meet my brother's girlfriend, finally."

She laughed and Nick gave me a one-arm hug. Yeah, that confirms it; there are both crazy for each other. Rachel walked me into the kitchen and announced my arrival. All my family comes up and tells me that they missed me and Rachel introduced me to everyone.

When she pointed to her beautiful friend, I knew I had to get to know her. I walked up to her and said, "Hey I'm Kevin."

She giggled and replied, "So I've heard."

Oh yeah, right, Rachel just introduced us. "Yeah, sorry. So your name's Sara? That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks. I've heard from Hannah you've been off at college, what one?"

"Berkeley."

"Really? I go there too! I'm majoring in musical theatre. What are you majoring in?"

"Music composition."

"Wow! So is my annoying twin brother, Eric."

"Sweet, maybe I could meet him sometime. How long are you staying in town?"

"A week."

"Cool, maybe we could get to know each other. How about tomorrow?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Only if you say yes."

"Sure. How about tomorrow at TCBY?" _(A.N. The Country's Best Yogurt is an ice cream place where I live so I incorporated it into my story)_

"Sounds great."

Then Mrs. Neiman called us to dinner. The dinner was delicious and I talked to Sara for awhile before my family left their house to go to ours.

* * *

><p>Sara's POV<p>

Kevin Sullivan. huh? He's really cute! Rachel said after the Sullivan's left, "Are you too old to have a sleepover?"

"No."

"Alright! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Hannah looked annoyed."Little too much Mountain Dew?!"

"NO!"

"I'll take that as a yes!"

I had to get my stuff from my hotel and take it over to the Neiman's. We had our slumber parties like we used to have them. When we got into boys, I had to ask Rachel about her boyfriend. "So... what's up with you and Nick?

"What do you mean 'what's up?"

"The status of your relationship. How you met, how'd he ask you to be his girlfriend, stuff like that."

"Oh, ok. Well, we met when he came to our school from somewhere in New Jersey and I gave him a tour of the school. I met Joe that same day. He asked me on his birthday. I took him out to dinner and a movie. At the restaurant, in front of everyone, he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Aww.. that's so cute! Hannah onto you and Joe."

"What? I'm not dating Joe!"

"Well you like him! I can see it."

Hannah looked like she knew what I was talking about. She sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I do like Joe."

* * *

><p>Hannah's POV<p>

I spill everything about me liking Joe. Sara and Rachel sat and listened. After I had finished, Sara had her I-have-a-plan look on.

"You know you have to ask him out." She said.

"No! What if he doesn't like me back?" I asked.

"Hannah, I've only known him for a few hours and he likes you too! It's written all over his face." She told me.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"The doorbell!" Hannah said. _(A.N. like in the video lol)_

All three of us went to get it. There, standing in the doorway were Janey and Jessie. Janey walked in and said, "Sorry were late, but SOMEBODY just had to get frozen yogurt on the way over here!"

Jessie looked offended, "Well, you weren't complaining when you ate like half of it!"

Janey looked guilty, so she let it slide. We all filled Janey and Jessie in on what we were talking about.

When we got to Joe and I, Jessie stopped us. "Hannah, I see the way he looks at you. He likes you back, just ask him out!"

Sara smiled and said, "I know! That's what I told her!" (_A.N. Their circle of friends made up a secret handshake [Looks like Joe and Stella's])_

Sara and Jessie did the handshake, and messed up horribly. Sara didn't remember it. Rachel and Janey retought her. Ten minutes later, Sara and Jessie did it again and it was awesome.

I sang," You... Just wasted... Ten minutes of our lives!

We all laughed.

"I'm going to go get some popcorn" I said, "Lets watch a movie."

I stood up and tripped on the rug and fell flat on my face. Everyone laughed.

Sara said, "Oh yeah! You and Joe are perfect for each other; funny, but clumsy at the same time."

I fake laughed for three seconds and then deadpanned, "Shut up!"

I walked into the kitchen and made popcorn for all of us. We watched The Proposal. The next morning, I called Joe.

**J- Hola! you've reached Joe! **  
><strong>H- Really Joe... Really? <strong>**_(A.N. lol Sonny from Sonny with a Chance)_**  
><strong>J- Hey! Hannah. Whats up?<strong>  
><strong>H- Nothing much, you?<strong>  
><strong>J- Same. So why'd you call?<strong>  
><strong>H- Oh, yeah, well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the park with me today.<strong>  
><strong>J- Sure Banana. When?<strong>  
><strong>H- How about in ten?<strong>  
><strong>J- Ok. Meet you in ten!<strong>  
><strong>H- Adios!<strong>  
><strong>J- De nada!<strong>  
><strong>H- What? Joe, De nada means thank you.<strong>  
><strong>J- I know.<strong>  
><strong>H- *laughs* You're so strange, Joseph.<strong>  
><strong>J- Hey!<strong>  
><strong>H- You know I'm joking!<strong>  
><strong>J- I know. See ya!<strong>  
><strong>H- Bye.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>There is my update! Hope you like it!<strong>_


End file.
